Rex Thomas
This Character was created by Superjokertv. Rex Thomas is the Time Force Gold of the Time Force Rangers as well as the former villain Tempest. He attempted to steal the Corona Aurora with his brothers Flurious and Moltor, and then attempted to use its powers for evil means. By the time he reached the crown, Rex was transformed into an gorilla-like creature and trapped within a distant planet. He commanded his foot soldiers Stone Monkeys and was constantly battling against his brothers. He was sent to the year 3000 through a wormhole where he was eventually turned human again and redeemed himself. History Before Power Rangers Time Force The mission was to capture Ransik, who escaped to the year 2001 and seemingly murdered Alex, the original Time Force Red. The rangers go to the year 2001 to capture Ransik. He also meet Eric, a friend of Wes, who becomes the Quantum Ranger. Wild Force Rex arrive with the other Time Force rangers from the future, bringing Ransik and Nadira with them. He track down the Mutorgs, and Ransik manages to destroy their mutant halves. This allows the 12 Rangers to destroy the trio. However, a side-effect of Ransik's action is that he is now completly human and the Rangers and their friends celebrate on the Animarium. Operation Overdrive After Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, was freed, he recruited all the villains who have been searching for the Jewels of the Corona Aurora — Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, Miratrix, and the Fearcats Mig and Benglo, to unite with him temporarily. By severing their connection to the Morphing Grid forever, the temporary Evil Alliance destroyed the Rangers' powers, and Andrew Hartford couldn't fix their destroyed morphers. They used their gentically enhanced skills in an attempt to defeat the villains, but fared no better, so the Sentinel Knight recruited five Rangers from the past — Kira Ford, Xander Bly, Adam Park, Bridge Carson, Tori Hanson and Rex Thomas, to replace the Overdrive Rangers until their connection to the Morphing Grid was restored. The Retro Rangers head him off in the DriveMax Ultrazord and Flash Point Megazord, but were overpowered, and DriveMax Ultrazord loses an arm in the battle. Confronting the "Evil Alliance", all 11 Rangers morphed and battle the villains. Adam battled Thrax. Bridge and Mack teamed up to defeat Flurious. Dax, Will and Xander defeated the Fear Cats. Tori and Rose battled Moltor and his Lava Lizards, and Kira and Ronny teamed up against Kamdor and Miratrix. Tyzonn was able to destroy the newly revived Vulturus and Flurious's Chillers. To finish the battle, the Sentinel Knight arrives in his Cyborg form and destroyed Thrax, and then joined the Rangers in defeating the rest of the villains, the villains then retreated. Super Megaforce Rex Thomas will appear in Super Megaforce. He will reprise his role as the Gold Time Force Ranger. Genetic Power(s) *'Shape Phasing:' Rex has the power to phase his molecules through solid objects at will, which is very useful when escaping enemies or dodging physical assaults. *'Force-Field Projection:' Later in Time Force, he demonstrated the power of create force-fields, an example of which was in the episode "The End of Time, Part 1", where he used it to defence the other power rangers from harm. Forms - Tempest= Powers *Super Strength *Super Durability *Magic *Earth Manipulation *Air Manipulation Creations *Stone Monkeys }} Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:Male Category:Extra Ranger Category:Post-Zordon Era Ranger Category:Villains Category:Former Villain Category:Historic Rangers